


Aftermath

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Just a bit of silly, Skin Game spoilers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone comes home after the events of <i>Skin Game</i> to find the Underworld a little changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, just a little bit of silliness on my part. Because if there was anything _Skin Game_ needed it was some Hades/Persephone interaction.

As she steps onto the dusty plane of the Underworld Persephone’s clothes shift from the jacket, t-shirt, and jeans she’d been wearing Earth-side, to a subtly patterned red-on-back sundress. Her shoes go the way of her Earth clothes and the silky dust tickles her feet as she walks.

Flowing golden jewelry studded with every gem under the earth, cover her arms and neck, while thin strands of silver with tiny chips of black opals on them weave through her loose red-brown hair acting as a veil of sorts for her garnet and mordite crown, a heavy octagonal ring of a metal no longer found appears above the wedding band she wears, completing her outfit.

The whispers of shades fill her ears as she walks through asphodel fields, and what she hears makes her frown. Easily she alters her course, heading off towards the vaults instead of the throne room.

Her movement halts completely when she reaches them. Rubble and debris lay everywhere, turning what was once a lovely place into a ruin. She heaves a loud exasperated sigh because she can.

Briefly out of the corner of her eye she sees a flicker of black fire and crosses her arms. “You know,” she begins conversationally. “When you agreed to do this after I proposed the idea I distinctly remember you mentioning that we wouldn’t even notice we’d had thieves.” She sighs again. “I do hope you managed to save most of it.” Some of her favorite pieces had been in that vault.

Warm arms wrap around her waist and familiar lips kiss the angle of her jaw. “I saved all of it dear; everything in there were reproductions Apollo made, considering Dresden’s reputation I thought it better to be safe than sorry.”

A laugh escapes her. “I do wish I could have seen it, from what I heard while top-side it seemed quite the kerfuffle.” A furry head butts against her hand and she absentmindedly scratches an ear.

“There was definitely more fire than we usually have.” She laughs again at his deadpan tone. “And Dresden was quite clever in his planning, though Nicodemus got the Grail.”

“That which he can do the least harm with, I’d like to see him try to corrupt the symbol of unconditional love. Any of the four Seals would have been disastrous.” Taking a small step back she turned around in his arms, looping her own around his neck. “Though you’ve been going about this all wrong Hades, you haven’t even said ‘hello’.”

He rolled his eyes but obligingly leaned down a little to give her a kiss. Her favorite smile of his tugged at his lips as he pulled away. “Welcome home, Persephone.”


End file.
